Stationary exercise bicycles are one of the leading pieces of workout equipment. Recently, stair/step climbers have become highly popular. Both devices are expensive and heavy. Concurrently, there has been an increasing trend for people to exercise on more than one type of machine, whether in gyms or at home. Consequently, a number of exercise devices can be very costly, and take up a lot of space.
There is then a need to reduce the cost and space requirements associated with having a number of pieces of fitness equipment. One way this can be accomplished is by combining two or more types of exercise devices into one machine. This has a number of advantages: less expensive, space saving, more exercise variety for dollar expenditure, convenience factor for circuit training, and permits joint workouts by more than one person.